polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonball
Moonball |image = Moon-picture-dn404.png |caption = Am not of cheese. |type = Natural satellite (moon) |location = 384,400 km from the Earth |radius = 1737,2 km |gravity = 0.1654 g |distance = 147,000,000 km - 152,000,000 km |satellite = Earthball |orbital_period = 27 days, 7 hours, 43 minutes and 11.5 seconds (~One Month) |rotational_period = 29 days, 12 hours, 44 minutes and 2.9 seconds (~One Month) |axial_tilt = 5° |temperature = 123 ℃ (day side) -153 ℃ (night side) |surface_pressure = 1 fbar (night) -1 pbar (day) |earth_similarity_index = N/A (No atmosphere) |friends = Earthball Islamball Most Islamic nations have me on them. Venusball A friendly planet and my real mother Japanball He created Super Mario Odyssey! A game all about ME! |enemies = Sunball (Earth made the moon and sun enemies) Jupiterball (Jupiter said one day that he will steal the moon and let earth be drowned in water) |personality = Majestic |bork = Moon, moon |notes = Humans might to come back here in 2024. |imagewidth = default |government = |capital = |language = |surface = 37,930,000 km2 }}Moonball, also known as Lunaball, is the only natural satellite of Earthball. His surface area is 10,917 km², and a radius of 1,738.1 km. Thus, He is the largest satellite of the known solar system in relation to its parental planet; the fifth largest in the entire solar system. Years ago he was believed to be a home for the 6balls, and is also considered as a god or goddess in many old religions. He also is the first Moon going to Sol to Neptuneball. Like all other planetballs other than Earthball, Moonball speaks broken English. He is also the symbol of a common religion, Islam, in which it's oft represented as a crescent along with a star. Composition Lunaball is composed mostly out of silicates, with a possible iron-nickel core. He also contains significant amounts of helium-3 and valuable materials, which could make him a prime mining destination in the future, if fusion energy is developed. He is very active with volcanoes so he could be a prime mining destination in the future, if volcanic energy is developed. Orbit - Rotation Lunaball is tidally locked to Earthball, meaning that one side perpetually faces Earthball. He is also slowing down Earthball's rotation via tidal influence, to the point where, in a few billion years, Earthball will be tidally locked to him as well. History Lunaball is likely the result of a grazing collision between Earthball and another protoplanet that resided in one of Earthball's Lagrange points. The resulting material formed a temporary ring around Earthball. However, since much of the material was outside the Roche limit, it began to clump together into two moons. Lunaball was the largest, and the smaller one was located at Lunaball's L2 Lagrange point. However, tidal forces eventually caused the second moon to collide with Lunaball's far side, as if to echo the collision that created the two. Another theory states that Lunaball was once his own planetball, before he was captured by Earthball and thoroughly anchlussed. Moonball is the most visible in night time, being the second brightest object in from the Earthball, behind only the Sun, but ahead of Venus. He can also being seen in day (sometimes). SPQRball called him Luna (same as Romaniaball and other countries that speak Romance languages). In 1969, some USAballs went on it. Now USAball want to come back to the Moon by building a permanent base here competing in this matter with Chinaball, Russiaball and the EUball. Who can into Moon? * Soviet Unionball – first spacecraft and failed attempt to Moon landing. * USAball – probes and Moon landings in 1969-1972, now plans to return. * EUball – orbiter and satelite via ESAball and Luxembourgball. * Japanball – few probes, the third nation and first outside the USSRball and USAball. * South Koreaball – plans to launch lunar orbiter in 2020. * Chinaball – many lunar missions and first landing in far side of the Moon. * Indiaball – discovery of lunar water via Chandrayann-1, the Chandryann-2 is under way. * Israelcube – first private lander, but failed to land in the Moon. How to draw Draw Moonball is almost very simple: # Color the basic circle shape of light gray # Add some circles of this darker grey # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery EIDvmJY.png SVdxruM.png 1D0F10D5-9844-41E4-A95A-32E69FC31129.png AMXznCj.png Reddit_de1vos_A_Little_History_of_the_Moon.png|A Little History of the Moon (de1vos) Theia.png|Birth of the moon How_moonball.png koNAg3v.png 'difY7rG.png Surface Care Addiction le x le.png The other side of the Moon Szwab.png Planetballmap.png TheiaCollision.gif|True birth of the Moon Reddit FlyingBlueWolf Urban Legends.png|Moonball about to be anschullused by Betelgeuseball Uranus Comic.png Earth History.png Chain Reactions.jpg Qjphm54.png 69geqhaab1w11.png zh:月球球 Category:No Geography Category:Space Category:Solar System Category:Milky Way Category:Universeball Category:Moonballs Category:Conspiracy Category:Earthball